<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Scent Stayed by madsmoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103183">Your Scent Stayed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmoo/pseuds/madsmoo'>madsmoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Karasuno, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmoo/pseuds/madsmoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanahaki disease is a fictional sickness that only occurs when someone is suffering from unrequited love. The victim will cough up flower petals that symbolize their love. This disease is only cured when the victim's feelings are romantically returned. The only other way that the disease is cured is surgically.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The aching in his chest was still there. It felt as if something were inside him, trying to break free. Ever since Yams had asked him for advice on how to confess to Yachi, he had trouble breathing. He thought back to the moment, he and Tadashi were walking home together, as they usually did. The senseless ramblings of the green-haired boy were comforting for Tsukishima. Hearing him go on and on about how recent drama or gossip, or developments in volleyball. It was all pleasant to hear coming from him. But today, midway through him explaining he had almost perfected a new way to serve, he stopped. “Hey Tsukki,” he said, taking on a more curious tone. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I have a question for you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Tsukishima shifted, now facing Yamaguchi. “What’s your question?”</p><p>“Well, you’re my best friend right?” He questioned. His nervousness was becoming more obvious as he stood. Now cracking his fingers and staring down at the ground.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be standing here listening to you if I weren’t.” </p><p>“Okay, so I can tell you anything right?” With those words, Tsukishima’s heart rate began to pick up. “Yes. What’s going on Tadashi? What do you need to tell me?” Tsukishima’s concern for him was growing, but he wouldn’t let that show in his tone.</p><p>“Well, don’t tell anybody this,” he began, and a red blush started spreading around the boy's freckled face. The butterflies in Tsukishima’s stomach started fluttering. the sight of Yamaguchi flustered and such a mess was something he had to remember. “I- Um, I like Yachi. And I have for a while,” he confessed, now completely red and avoiding Tsukishima’s gaze. All that Tsukki felt at that moment was heartache, and it hadn’t gone away since he walked Yamaguchi to his door.</p><p>-</p><p>Gah, he didn’t want to remember that right now. This felt like a whole new kind of pain for him. He laid on his bed, looking at the ceiling. God, what time was it now? Tsukishima Kei had never had an issue with insomnia, but he couldn’t stop thinking. That moment when Yamaguchi, well, dismissed him in favor of little Yachi. Tsukki had been his best friend since they were children, so why didn’t he like him as much as Yachi? Tsukishima isn’t an idiot, but god, thinking like this made him feel like a total moron. He leaned over to glance at his alarm clock, 2:47 AM. He figured he should at least try to get some sleep before volleyball practice tomorrow. He closed his eyes, but when they shut, all he saw was Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s smile. Yamaguchi’s laugh. Yamaguchi’s tears. He saw Yamaguchi in everything now, they’d been friends since what felt like forever. Tsukishima had seen him at his best and tried to support him at his worst. So why Yachi? Why did Yachi get to be with him, while Tsukki only supported from the sidelines? God, he needed to go to bed. What was he even thinking? He only hoped Yams thought the same way as him, that he wanted to know him for the rest of his life. Though his feelings could never run as deep as Tsukishima’s did. Why should they? They were only best friends. He shouldn’t even think about Tadashi like that. They had been best friends since they were kids, he couldn’t ruin it with something like this. Thinking useless thoughts wouldn't help anything anyway. They would only bring him further down, and with that, he drifted off to sleep.

</p><p>-</p><p>The sun shone through his thin blinds as his alarm blared and filled the silence of his room. The only thing on his mind right now was getting some Ibuprofen. Ibuprofen and water. He felt like he was about to puke his guts out and this newfound headache was killing him. But he couldn’t do that right now. Yamaguchi was probably already waiting for him at the bench so they could get to school. But his head hurt so badly, and his bed was so warm, but he also couldn't stand being late. Tsukishima reluctantly slid out of bed. Then changed into his school uniform, grabbed his schoolbag, and made his way out of his room.</p><p> “Hey mom,” Kei said, waving towards his mother who was busying herself by reading the newspaper. </p><p>“Hey! How’d you sleep?” Questioned his mom, without looking up.  </p><p>“I slept fine. But I have to go to meet Yamaguchi so we can get to school. Bye, mom.” responded Tsukki, grabbing his headphones and heading outside. He pulled up his phone to start playing music, and check the time, 7:32. He needed to be at their bench two minutes ago. He picked up his walking speed and put on his ‘Chill romance’ playlist. This playlist always made him think of the freckled boy. He still had yet to figure out how he felt towards him. Feelings are the worst. Yet he also kind of enjoyed how he felt after talking to Yamaguchi. Before knew it, he had already gotten to the bench where Yamaguchi sat. “TSUKKIIIII!” Shouted the green-haired boy from 6 feet away. </p><p>“Hey, Tadashi.” he said back, beginning walking over to him. </p><p>“Hey! How are you doing? Did you remember to study for the English test we have today?” Asked Yamaguchi, standing up to start walking to school with Tsukki. </p><p>“I’m fine, a bit sick though. And yeah, I studied. I have a strong feeling that you didn’t though.” Grinned the blonde-haired boy, </p><p>“Well, you see I was going to. But then I was practicing my serves with Shimada and I practiced a little later than normal and I lost track of time so I wasn't able to study and I had to go to bed.” Now that Tadashi was out of breath, he took the time to reply, “Shut up. Don’t worry about it. I’ll give you some of my notes and help you study at lunch. You’ll be fine.” He said back to him while putting his headphones down onto his neck. Yamaguchi stared at him in awe, like he had told him that he was dying. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Tsukishima, who was very, very confused by the response that he was getting. Suddenly, Tadashi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's waist and put his face on his shoulder. Tsukki couldn’t help but hope that the red of his face wasn’t obvious. “Thank you so much Kei! I’m so happy you’re my best friend!” Yamaguchi gushed. Tadashi wasn’t the type to do something like that, and Kei wasn’t the type<br/>
to accept it. So why was it over something as simple as helping him study that brought on that kind of response? But that wasn’t to say he wasn’t happy about it. His arms fit so, perfectly, around him. Tsukki never wanted to let go. If only there was a way to save a moment, to keep it with you forever. But then Yamaguchi pulled back and let him go. The red that had spread around Tsukishima’s face was barely hidden by a pathetic attempt at faking wiping his mouth. </p><p>“A simple thank you would’ve been fine,” muttered Tsukishima, fixing his uniform.</p><p>“Oh,uh, yeah. I’m sorry about that,  but we gotta go, or we’re going to be late,” remarked Yamaguchi, now embarrassed by his own response. They started heading towards the school, walking together in a comfortable silence. That is until they came into view of the school, and saw Yachi. </p><p>“Yamaguchi!” exclaimed Yachi, jumping up and down like an idiot. But Yamaguchi didn’t seem to think the same thing. </p><p>“Yachi! Hi!” He shouted back to Yachi. Blushing furiously at the fact that she was making such a disturbance over seeing him. “Hey Tsukki, is it okay if i go chat with Yachi? I promise we can talk later!” Beamed Yams, excited over the chance to talk to her one-on-one. </p><p>“Go ahead, i’m not your boss. See you later then.” Stated Tsukishima, putting his other headphone back in. He couldn’t hear his response, but saw him wave goodbye and run up to Yachi. Tsukishima started making his way toward the school. but stopped to cough, and saw a al come out of his mouth? Did he cough that up? There’s no way that happened. A flower petal? The butterflies that he felt minutes earlier were now worrisome bricks in his stomach. He stood up from a bent over position and pulled out his phone from his back pocket, his hands were shaking now. He checked the time, 8:02. He had three minutes to get to class. Should he even go to class? Was he hallucinating? He started making his way into the building. Either to throw up, or to get to his class on time. But then-</p><p>“TSUKISHIMA!” Boomed Shoyo Hinata, from at least 10 feet away. Not him, anybody but Hinata, who was now racing towards him. “Hey Tsukishima! How are you? Are you ok? you look sick or something,” he inquired. noticing the paleness that had come from just moments before. “I’m fine. What did you need?” Asked Tsukki, trying to sound ‘fine’ but clearly sick. The pestering of Shoyo wasn’t making anything better. </p><p>Hinata wore a mixture between concern and confusion on his face, but he carried on anyway. “Well, I wanted to know if after practice, you would stay with Kageyama and me and block for us?” Chimed Hinata, bouncing up and down, waiting for a response from the blonde haired boy. “I can’t. I have to walk home with Tadashi. Send the king my regards.” Stated Tsukki as he continued walking into the building. Now he was slightly more stable. Though he still felt like he was about to puke his guts out, the feeling of being sick stuck at the back of his throat. Hinata seemed to not notice the sickly expression that he was wearing. “What? I thought that,” he paused, catching back up to Tsukishima. “I thought that Yachi and Yamaguchi were gonna walk together?” Asked Hinata, now walking down the hall at the same pace as Tsukki. </p><p>“What? What are you talking about?” Questioned Tsukishima, didn’t Tadashi tell him that they’d walk home together? “Yeah. I asked him if he wanted to practice with me and Kageyama.  He said he couldn’t because he was going to walk Yachi home after practice.” Shoyo shrugged, not seeing what the issue was. “Oh! Here’s my class. Bye Tsukishima!” Exclaimed Shoyo, running into his class and immediately being yelled at for running. “Ha, I’m not sur-” Tsukishima tried to mumble, but started coughing mid-sentence. More? There’s four this time, last time there was one, he thought. This wasn’t normal right? It couldn’t be? It almost felt like he had heard of something like this before, coughing up petals. The only logical answer to this was that he was hallucinating, or someone put something in his water. Who would do that? He’d only been around his mother, Hinata and Yamaguchi today. Whatever was happening, he needed to talk to somebody about this, and fast. As he came upon to the doorway of his classroom, he realized that this was the last place he wanted to be right now. He has good grades, and somebody was bound to give him the assignments if he asked. So skipping one class today couldn’t hurt him that much. And a missed assignment or two definitely wasn’t his priority right now. His thoughts were elsewhere. He was coughing up what appears to be flower petals and that definitely wasn’t normal. Talking to Shoyo distracted him. Now that he wasn’t there to pester Tsukki, he’s alone with an overthinking brain and a classroom full of random people he didn’t know or like. There was no way he would let himself break down in front of them. So instead of walking through the doorway, he turned back around and hid in the bathroom. He went through the still crowded hallway and stepped into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him and locking it with a satisfying click. Now he had the chance to look up what was happening with him.</p><p>He took his phone out of his bag, and leaned against the bathroom door with a sigh. How was he even supposed to look this up? This couldn’t actually be happening. Coughing up flowers sounded like something out of a dumb kids book. Can he be hallucinating? Or  he’d gone completely insane. Being on a volleyball team with a bunch of idiots can do that to you i guess, it wouldn’t surprise him. He scoffed at his own remark, and reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. His heart started thumping in his chest. What if he didn’t like what he found? What if he didn’t find anything at all? How could he explain this if he somehow wasn’t going insane and hallucinating? He hesitantly unlocked his phone, and typed in ‘coughing up flowers meaning’. His finger hovered over the search button. Deciding whether he wanted to see what was going on, or to be in ignorant bliss?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Do they think we're straight?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth finally comes out...along with more mystery???? ((IM SORRY I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO MAKE A CHAPTER SUMMARY))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello-! I apologize for taking so long to update this, i promise i'll start uploading a little more regularly! Anyway, this chapter is focused more on Yachi, at first she wasn't going to be an influential part but then i realized i kinda love writing her character! But yeah, thank you for reading!!!! &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You did what exactly?”</p>
<p>“I-I told him that i liked you.”</p>
<p>Yachi could only stare in disbelief at what Yamaguchi said. The plan was for him to tell Tsukishima that he liked him, not for him to tell him that he liked her.</p>
<p>“It’s alright Yams, I would be nervous too. And I kinda backed out of confessing too…” Yachi trailed off with the last part. feeling embarrassed that she wasn’t able to tell her crush that she liked her either. At least Yamaguchi tried confessing. Yachi wasn’t even able to have a conversation with Kiyoko. At least without overthinking and embarrassing herself.</p>
<p>“What am I even going to do Yachi? Now he thinks that I like you. And now, even if he does like me back, he thinks I'm straight!” Exclaimed Tadashi, waving his arms while speaking. “I'm sorry, I’m not sure how i can help you, but if it makes you feel any better, i didn’t confess to Kiyoko-San either..” Comforted Yachi. Who was more focused on keeping her books in her arms than the conversation at hand.<br/>
“You didn’t confess to her? I thought that’s why you stayed behind to help her yesterday?” Questioned Yamaguchi,<br/>
“Well I did, but there wasn’t a good time to say what I wanted to, I wish I could've though.” She responded, “Anyways, would you like to walk home with me? After practice I mean? I figured we could think of some new ways to give hints that we like them, only if you want to though!” Yachi asked him, changing her focus to how he would answer.<br/>
“Well, sure I guess. I normally walk with Tsukki but I can tell him about the change of plans, he may even prefer it!” Laughed Yamaguchi, though he felt a tinge of sadness at his own joke. He only wished that Kei might enjoy enjoy his company as much as he did, a dumb hope, but it was his hope. They were quiet for a minute after his joke, knowing it felt  a little too true. Luckily, their silence made brief by the interruption of none other than Shoyo Hinata.</p>
<p>“Hey!!! Yachi and Yamaguchi!” Shouted Hinata, racing over towards the two with Kageyama trailing close behind.</p>
<p>“Hey Hinata! Hi Kageyama!” Greeted Yachi in a delightful tone. </p>
<p>“Hey guys, how are you?” Asked Yamaguchi, only half focused on the arrival of the teammates.</p>
<p>“I’d be better if this dumbass didn’t try to trip me when we’re racing to get to school!” Said Tobio, then throwing his bag directly at Hinata’s nose. “Ow! What was that for? Why are you so moody today Kageyama? More moody than usual anyways..”</p>
<p>“What did you say to me, stupid?”</p>
<p>“NOTHING!” “</p>
<p>“HAH- that’s what i thought. But, uh, Yamaguchi could you stay after practice with us? Maybe to help Hinata and i with receiving serves?” Asked Kageyama, taking his bag back from where he threw it at Hinata. “Oh, sorry Kageyama but I can’t, I'm walking home with Yachi.” Answered Tadashi, Yachi nodding in agreement. “Awww man I'm getting bored of only practicing with Kageyama!” Pouted Hinata, earning an arm punch from Tobio in the process. “Oh! that’s Tsukishima up there! I’m going to go ask him if he wants to block for us!” Exclaimed Shoyo, attention quickly deterring and running up to the blonde boy.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima’s not gonna do it, he’ll insult him and tell him to go.” Muttered Yamaguchi to Yachi, who only nodded and continued to walk into their school. The crunching of the autumn leaves as they walked filled the silence between them. Yachi looked up to the expression on Yamaguchi’s face, he looked like he was deep in thought. His eyebrows knit in an expression that looked almost like confusion, or frustration. If only she could get in his mind, figure out what he’s thinking so intently about. Before she knew it, they had gotten inside the school.</p>
<p>“Okay Yams, we gotta get to our classes, talk to you later!” Said Yachi, then started walking to her first class of the day. She couldn’t stop thinking about how Tadashi had seemed so down while they were walking. Though she would’ve felt the same if she had messed up talking to Kiyoko the same as he did with Tsukishima. She stopped before entering her classroom. It always made her anxious to go in. To see the faces of peers that had never judged her aloud, but it had always felt like they were thinking something when she came in. She breathed in, and then out, and walked in. Sitting at her desk, she took out her pencils and notebook and started doodling the sketch of something simple. A volleyball. It was on her mind most of the time nowadays. To her it felt as if most things had improved since she decided to become manager-in-line for Karasuno’s boy’s volleyball team.</p>
<p>They were often loud, and wired up, but it made things that much more exciting. The part that makes her the most proud is that she managed to make friends with the team. And that she talked to them outside of volleyball. She couldn’t help but to feel excited for the years to come when she started helping manage the team on her own. But the excitement she felt also held a sadness. Kiyoko and the other third years would be gone, starting their own lives as adults. Finally facing what their school years prepared them for, it seems so scary. Though when they talk about what will happen after high school, they seem happy. Excited even. Hitoka knew it was selfish to want them to stay. To always be managing with Kiyoko. To be going to the Karasuno volleyball games forever. She couldn’t help but to think that it would be a blessing to stay in this year for as long as time would allow. The only solution is to hold onto it for as long as she could, and get the most out of every day. Her thoughts were interrupted by her teacher coming in late, though the class is used to it by now. She stopped her volleyball drawing, and focused on the teacher’s speaking.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Soon enough, the class dismissed and Hitoka walked out into the hall. Wiggling through the crowds of students, she managed to find a recognizable face amongst them.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima…? Are you okay? You look kind of sick.” Said Yachi, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. What do you need from me?” Barked back Kei, much harsher than he had intended. He knew that the red outlines on his face were visible. He could only hope that they weren’t obvious or worrying enough to be asked about. But of course Hitoka noticed. That’s probably why Tadashi likes her so much. She’s so empathetic, she cared without thinking. She was everything like him, and nothing like Tsukishima. It wasn’t her fault though, and Kei knew that.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I was a little worried. I’ll leave you be.” Muttered Yachi, moving past him and trying to get to the next class. Until she felt a grip on her arm, pulling her back over.</p>
<p>She stood face to face with Tsukishima Kei. The sarcastic and often deadpan middle blocker was looking in her eyes with tears forming and falling down his cheek. and leaving temporary stains on his uniform. “Don’t break his heart, please.” He whispered to her.  She could only look at him. The shock of seeing him break down like this only left her mouth open and staring as he coughed into his sleeve and walked away.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The rest of the day went by in a blur. What happened only continued replaying itself over and over again in Yachi’s head. Why was it her that had to see him in his moment of vulnerability? When he pulled her arm back, an unexpected moment of weakness, almost like a small boy. Her anxiety was only building as practice neared. Unless she decided to skip, or if he did. But pushing it off wouldn’t help her, it would only delay having to talk to him. Either way, she was already walking to the gym and would have to face whatever happened. She could already hear Sugawara and Daichi having a conversation when she got to the gym doors. She paused for a moment outside the doors, seeing if she would be able to hear Tsukishima inside already.</p>
<p>“Hey Yachi!” Greeted Hinata, walking with Kageyama.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Blurted Kageyama, almost creeping up from behind.</p>
<p>“Oh! Uh, nothing. I was about to go inside,” awkwardly laughed Yachi, standing up and grabbing the door handle. Hinata and Kageyama only looked at each other and shrugged. They opened the door and went into the gymnasium. The smell of sweat and the sound of volleyballs hitting against the ground immediately filled Yachi’s senses. She looked over to where Kiyoko was sitting, and smiled. Kiyoko motioned for her to come sit beside her, and Yachi walked over.</p>
<p>“Hi Kiyoko!”</p>
<p>“Hello Yachi, how are you?” Asked Kiyoko, turning to face Yachi completely.</p>
<p>“I-I’m fine! Haha, it’s all good here. How are you?” Answered Yachi, trying to remain calm around Kiyoko.</p>
<p>“I’m alright. I’m happy you’re doing well.” Softly spoke Kiyoko, turning her attention back to the boys volleyball practice. Yachi turned to watch with her. She couldn’t help but admire the passion and drive that the Karasuno team had for their sport. Watching them dive and jump made her feel tired out. It’s like they’re flying when they play, they do what some teams have trouble figuring out effortlessly. Even if they aren’t national champions, they’re still the best in the eyes of Yachi Hitoka. Maybe this practice would go well, and she wouldn’t have to deal with Tsukishima anyway!</p>
<p>Or maybe she spoke too soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this ily &lt;3 I really really appreciate the support this has been getting ! Makes me feel very happy, love you all sm :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. And The Petals Keep Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Practice would be hell. Tsukishima knew that much. He already hated that he had to go. Seeing Yamaguchi hurt enough. Seeing Hitoka after what had happened today would be ten times worse. He shouldn’t have lost himself like that, how stupid of him. He already felt like he was losing Yamaguchi, but embarrassing himself in front of Yachi? The girl his best friend liked? He was sure that she was going to tell him, how could she not? It felt obvious that she liked him too, and that hurt. It hurt so badly. It didn’t matter though. As long as Tadashi would be happy he would be okay. Everything would be fine. His thoughts interrupted by the bell telling him he could leave. He stood up from his desk, that cramped table was almost the worst part of his day. Grabbing his bag from the back of his chair, he started walking out of the classroom and the hallway. The crowded halls filled with the noise of excited chatter and the sound of students walking. He could only hope that he didn’t run into Yachi again, that may be the only thing that could make his day worse. His thoughts stopped. Now focused on the source of the single, light tap on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Tsukki? Are you okay?” Asked Yamaguchi, his eyes wide with worry.</p>
<p>“What? I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Snapped Tsukishima, his expression twisted with anger. Tadashi backed away, afraid to set him off again. He almost felt unpredictable, the way he had been acting lately was so strange. Talking to Kei felt like playing with a loaded gun, and he was the poor kid who had picked it up. “I’m sorry Tsukki, I was worried. After all, you were standing here, in the middle of the hallway." Tadashi trailed off at the end, hoping that he would realize how strange his behavior was. Tsukishima opened his mouth to respond to him. Instead of words, petals came out and yet another coughing fit began. Luckily, the amount of petals hadn’t increased, only a few came out. “Are you alright?? Tsukishima?” Said Yamaguchi, patting Tsukishima’s back. He could only hope that he was comforting him. Tsukishima pulled back from his sleeve, seeing the few petals that had come up. At least now he knew what it could be, so his worry had lessened. The words Hanahaki Disease had been bouncing around in his head. The idea of unrequited love was painful. But he didn’t have anyone he loved, so it made no sense, right? He brushed the petals off as discreetly as he could, only bringing his hand up and brushing his elbow. He began walking again, looking behind him and seeing Yamaguchi follow. They walked in silence to the gymnasium. Once outside, the concrete path beneath them showed them the way. Before they got inside, Tadashi took hold of Tsukishima’s arm. He raised up his head, to meet the blonde haired boy's eyes.</p>
<p>“Hey, Tsukki?”</p>
<p>“What are you doing? What’s the matter?” He asked, staring back at Yamaguchi.</p>
<p>“Are you alright? You’ve been weird all day. You weren’t even sick yesterday, what’s the matter with you?”</p>
<p>Tsukishima breathed in, and looked at him. “I told you. I’m fine. You don’t need to worry as much as you do, it makes you seem dumb.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay. Sorry Tsukki.” Yamaguchi said, and dropped his hand from Tsukishima’s arm. He turned away from him. Tsukishima's face reddened and left feeling even worse than he had before. He opened up the doors to the gym, and the first thing he noticed was Yachi Hitoka. She looked like she had seen a dead man, her eyes were wide and she had paled. Kei looked away from her, knowing she was thinking the same as he was.</p>
<p>“Tsukishima! Can you block for us now? Since we’re in practice now anyway!” Asked Shoyo Hinata, coming out of nowhere. Right beside him stood none other than the king, Kageyama. “Sure, I guess.” Shrugged Tsukishima. Both boys looked at each other in disbelief. Did Tsukishima Kei accept their offer to practice? Shoyo looked at him and grinned.</p>
<p>“Great! Good luck though, because me and Kageyama are going to win!”</p>
<p>“Dumbass Hinata! He’s not going to want to practice if you bully him!” Shouted Kageyama. Kei scoffed, they were so dumb together. It amused him. “I’ll be back, I have to change out of my uniform,” Tsukishima muttered to them, and left again to change.</p>
<p>__</p>
<p>Kei was acting strange. Even behind his usual cold and sarcastic outside, Yamaguchi could tell something was wrong. The way he looked like he would break even though he was trying to hide it. Why did he seem so sick? He had been completely fine the last time he had seen him. And he seemed frustrated. Had Tadashi made him feel like that? Had he said something that had made him mad enough to not talk to him about it?</p>
<p>“Yamaguchi! How’re you feeling? You don’t look too great…” Asked Sugawara, coming up to Tadashi without warning.</p>
<p>“Oh! Hey Sugawara-san, I’m okay. Only thinking.” Laughed Yamaguchi, brushing off his concern.</p>
<p>“Hmm, if you say so. You know, if you need to talk about something, you can always come to your favorite upperclassman.” Smiled Sugawara, and went back to warming up with Daichi. </p>
<p>Yamaguchi exhaled. Was his anxiety that obvious? And where had Tsukishima left to? He was with Kageyama and Hinata, but now they were setting and spiking on their own. Had he left practice without telling anyone? Even Tadashi? In a way, it didn’t matter either way. It had felt like Tsukki had been pulling away from him lately, even before he lied to him about Hitoka. Wait, Hitoka. Yamaguchi had forgotten to tell him that he was walking home with her today! Dammit, he would have to wait until later, and he still needed to change into proper clothes for practice. He walked over to where Coach Ukai was seated, the gym floor beneath him scuffing as he stepped.</p>
<p>“Hey coach, is it alright if i go change into clothes to practice in? I’m sorry I didn't do it before, I  forgot..” Trailed off Yamaguchi, nervously waiting for a response from the coach.</p>
<p>“Sure, go ahead. At least you asked. Tsukishima just walked out. Be back in a few minutes.” Said Coach Ukai, waving away Tadashi.<br/>
He stepped outside of the gym and walked to their usual locker rooms. When did Tsukishima leave? Had Tadashi really been preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice? He got to the locker room door, and opened it up. As he walked into the tiled room, he realized he wasn't alone.  The sound of coughing was filling the room, it sounded painful. Whoever it was had to be uncomfortable in the least. He figured that it would be best if he decided to leave them alone. It would only embarrass them more to know someone was in here, right? He sat down at a small bench and pulled off his shirt to change into a practice t-shirt. Putting it onto his arms and over his head. He changed into his shorts and began walking back over to the door, but the coughing got louder. There was no way he would leave without at least checking on them, right? He started towards the direction of the coughing.</p>
<p>He saw Tsukishima sitting on the ground, staring at the bloodied petals laying in his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyyy guyss- sorry i'm so inconsistent with uploading chapters, i'm a little busy (｡ŏ_ŏ) But if you have any recommendations for the story please let me know !! Hope you liked the chapter &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed 🙏- this is my first time uploading to AO3 so if you guys have any tips feel free to let me know!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>